


Tipping Point

by noeone



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 20:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noeone/pseuds/noeone
Summary: Sungyoon still wasn’t sure what’s wrong with him. He didn’t know how he’d gotten himself into this complicated feeling that robbed his whole mind.





	Tipping Point

**Author's Note:**

> Well, love is complicated after all :"
> 
> it's been a while since I write, hope you like it :)

_As Sungyoon said, it’s not a college romance._

_There’s no romance going on..._

_He didn’t have that mind when he decided to play around._

_It supposed to be a fling._

_It supposed to be…_

_But…_

_But…_

_***_

There's a chance.

A good chance that Sungyoon decided to fuck it up.

He and Daeyeol were standing closely near the kitchen counter, tending their own breakfast.

Sungyoon bit his bottom lip, trying not to make the situation became so awkward. He could only hear the noise of the birds chirping beside his loud beating heart. He clenched his fist, holding his favorite cup tightly. The cup was shaking so much as his hands trembled, he bit his lower lip to control his body. He took a slow breath before speaking.

“Hyung…”

Daeyeol hummed as the response.

“Let’s end this”

Daeyeol looked up from his stack of pancakes. He blinked a few times, tilting his head while looking straight to Sungyoon. He was mildly confused.

“What?”

“I...” Sungyoon chewed his bottom lips, “I don’t want to continue this”

Daeyeol leaned back in his chair, crossing his hand in front of his chest. He sighed tiredly.

“For good?” asked Daeyeol vaguely.

“Yeah, I’m sorry” Sungyoon affirmably nodded his head, “it’s for the best”

Sungyoon closed his eyes, the grip on the cup was tightening. The word “it’s for the best” and half-assed apology filled his head and made him dizzy. He didn’t know he’d be this ignorant.

“So…” Daeyeol started to speak again after Sungyoon chose to keep quiet. “What’s up with this sudden announcement?”

“I’ve been thinking about it, this wasn’t working anymore. It's never the perfect solution. It’s just a phase, hyung. I should… We should end this..”

“I see…” Daeyeol let out an airy laugh. It’s sound so pitiful in Sungyoon’s ears.

Sungyoon hated how calm Daeyeol’s reaction was. He hated how he managed to maintain his emotion in check despite the situation and conversing rationally.

Sungyoon’s eyes followed Daeyeol’s motion who stood up from his seat, approaching him and circling his big hands around his chest. He jolted a little when he felt a large hand touching his body. Sungyoon could feel the warm breath when the elder buried his nose against the crook of his neck.

“But… you should have told me last night before we even started, not now… not after that wild night” said Daeyeol close to Sungyoon’s left ear.

The whisper was low, but succeed to throw all Sungyoon’s sanity out of the window. His mind was blank canvas right now. He carefully placed his coffee cup on the table.

Sungyoon shifted his attention to his attire. He was wearing Daeyeol’s shirts that more like an oversized dress on him. He’s twirling the end of the shirt, feeling the soft material against his finger pads.

“If it's gonna be the last time I slept with you, I chose not to mention this matter till morning.” Sungyoon couldn't believe his mouth saying these cruel words. He dug his nail over his skin, he hated this situation.

“You little rascal” Daeyeol snorted. “But fine, it was supposed to end at some point anyway”

And there’s a pang in Sungyoon’s heart. He put his hands on the table, he needed something to hold before he broke down. He looked at his coffee while trying to stop his tears from falling.

Shit, Sungyoon never knew that ending their silly arrangement would be this hard.  

“We… we’re still a good friend, right, hyung?”

***

If someone asked about Sungyoon’s life, he would say he’s happy and content with his beautiful life. Sungyoon was a sophomore majoring in Applied Music. He’s not a good student but at least his academic grades not that bad. He’s popular in college because of his look and voice. Not to mention his athletic experience since high school leads him to get a scholarship.

He’s also surrounded by good friends and now lived with Jangjun, Youngtaek, and Seungmin in the same apartment although they’re in different major. Sometimes lived with a loud mouth Jangjun was hard, and harder if you adding fussy Youngtaek too, but Sungyoon managed to live with that until now.

People tended to think that college was time for passionate love. But Sungyoon begged a differ.

He would never taste the so-called college romance. It’s not even close to any romance in the first place. It’s just college with maybe unpleasant assignments from the professor and a crazy mind to fool around. College was just a time to act little wild and bold to match with the high sexual desire.

It’s just a time where Sungyoon being pressed against any surface, open his mouth for many kisses, grinding along the rhythm of his adrenaline. It’s just his way to cope with his stress, and there’s nothing romantic about his action. It’s merely just a plaything.

Friends with benefits.

Fuck buddies.

That was what Sungyoon and Daeyeol’s relationship was supposed to be. A small agreement between them behind the closed door of Daeyeol’s apartment. Every night, they tangled together in bed, curling up as they were enjoying each other’s company. No one else in their circle of friends knew about it. Just the two of them.

It’d worked perfectly fine for few moments until Sungyoon decided to end it.

***

“I bet there’s something going on between them”

“They are so sweet to each other”

“Daeyeol hyung and Seungmin hyung seemed close lately”

Sungyoon harshly sighed, the words that buzzing around him filled his head and made him dizzy. He was beyond upset but he didn’t want to make any scene inside the cafe he frequently visited

From the corner of his eyes, he could see how close and intimated Daeyeol and Seungmin were. The elder was leaning onto Seungmin, putting his head on the Seungmin's shoulder while joking around, their smiles were so bright and cute but pricked Sungyoon’s heart.

To be very honest, without hearing some friends gossiping behind his table, he actually aware this feeling would come, soon or later. He predicted it and prepared his heart in advance but still, it’s hard to accept.

He tried to convince himself that it’s just friendly affection between Daeyeol and Seungmin, that they’re only friend without string attached.

Sungyoon clicked his tongue.

He put the fork back in the plate, pushing the plate away. His appetite was long gone, the whole buzzing conversation behind him ruined the supposed to be peaceful breakfast.

Every inch of Daeyeol had been touched by people before. So, Sungyoon didn't have a right to feel wronged when he saw someone dare to have contact with Daeyeol. He shouldn’t be angry when Jangjun slept on Daeyeol’s shoulder. He shouldn’t be mad when Youngtaek back hugged the elder. And evermore, he shouldn’t feel upset when Daeyeol stayed closely to Seungmin.

As a human being, he didn't have the right. But, he was jealous.

Daeyeol was stopping to show his affection to him. The elder was slowly reducing their interaction. Daeyeol never touched him again, not even a simple pat on the shoulder.

He couldn't blame on the elder, it was his fault in the first place.

And now, seeing how people cooing over Daeyeol and Seungmin's closeness was kinda made Sungyoon disappointed. He remembered that people never said they’re dating or accused them together. He actually knew he didn’t have the right to be upset. Daeyeol wasn’t his and never be.

Shit, it’s hurt.

***

Sungyoon never became the one who fell in love first and chased after person, on the contrary, he was kind of the prey who being chased. Thanks to his face that helped him to get much attention from others. He got many confession in the past, got many chocolates when Valentine’s day coming, and still get many presents till now. He dated a bunch of people too, none of them last longer. He usually dumped them when he lost all of his interest.

Everything was alright until he met Lee Daeyeol, his senior in university.

He heard about the famous guy since the first time he walked in the schoolyard, Lee Daeyeol was the first thing he learned from many student buzzes, even his teachers talked about him too. They talked highly about Lee Daeyeol, some of them even embellish the reality, making some story sounded a hundred times better than the original to the point they likely worshipped him.

For many people, Daeyeol was someone who had a special demeanor that naturally able to influence others and attracted their attention. He was admired by many.

At first, Sungyoon didn’t like anything related to Daeyeol, everything about him always irked Sungyoon although he never met the latter face to face. He always thought the gossip around him about Daeyeol was too much, too fake, too many ‘MSG’. People tended to exaggerate.

So, when Sungyoon met him for the first time at Mrs. Oh class, Sungyoon must admit Lee Daeyeol was beyond everyone expectation. He turned out surpassed all of the student’s description, far better.

Then, a basic friendly coffee date between Daeyeol and Sungyoon escalated too quickly but Sungyoon never voiced out his protest about it. He was quite satisfied although there’s a hint of guilt in his heart.

His life now was being controlled by his heart, not his logic anymore. His mind kept wandering around Daeyeol as if the elder was the axis of his day.

He always had this urge to hold Daeyeol's hand, wanted to wrap his arms around that slim body, wanted to bury his nose onto that broad chest, wanted to taste those plump rosy lips, wanted to feel their skin against each other.

Daeyeol was attractive and Sungyoon couldn’t deny the obvious.

Every day, he found it getting harder to control himself around the elder.

And for the first time, when Sungyoon felt a flutter on his stomach like there’s a butterfly dancing in his tummy every time he looked at Daeyeol, Sungyoon knew he was fucked up.

Frankly speaking, this kind of feeling freaked him up. He never fell for his friend and he swore not to.

***

“Do you have a fight with Daeyeol hyung or something?” Jangjun asked, nudging the elder who inhaling his food. They were eating in a small restaurant near their college.

Sungyoon just shook his head, eyes still attached on the jajangmyeon in front of him.

Jangjun examined his hyung who sat across him, silently judging his reaction before shrugging.

“That’s good then, I thought you have some unsolved problem with him,” said Jangjun while munching the pickles.

“Why?” asked Sungyoon softly, voice barely audible.

“No…  just…. you were acting so weird these past weeks around Daeyeol hyung”

Sungyoon didn’t know how to respond to that. The fact that Jangjun bringing the elder in their conversation made him feel weird.

“Am… I?”

“Yeah, not only me who noticed it” Jangjun answered. “If you have a problem with him, please solve it quickly. It’s weird to see you avoid him like a plague”

Sungyoon's chopstick stopped mid-air, he exhaled long tired breath before picking another side dish. He could feel his heart aching.

“Yeah, okay” said Sungyoon quietly before continue to devour the meal, stuffing his mouth so he didn’t need to answer Jangjun's question again.

***

Sungyoon was tired.

Not because of his recent tight schedule or lack of sleep, but because he just couldn’t put his mind on ease. He was restless.

He was tucking his knees close to his chest, hugging it tightly. Then, he buried his nose against his knees, curling like a soft fluff ball.

He inhaled a big amount of oxygen, trying to fill his lung. His eyes were staring blankly at his phone that flashed Daeyeol’s video. The one that they shot together when they went to Busan to visit Sungyoon’s hometown. He was already watching it for thousand times, but he always found himself helplessly looking at it.

Heaving another long tired sigh, he tossed the phone away from his bed. He was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling of his room.

It was surprising that not having someone holding his body to sleep would feel this weird. He blamed his hormones for that. He cursed his lively youth to keep thinking about all the night they spent together. The heated night when he looked at the sweaty guy with short breaths and heavy blushed cheeks above him. He was never aware that he easily gets cold. He didn’t know that Daeyeol’s presence always gave him a sense of warmth.

Sungyoon turned to face the wall in an attempt to sleep. He closed his eyes, hoping the exhaustion took over and making him sleep peacefully.

***

He was standing anxiously in front of a familiar doorframe, fidgeting as he waited for the owner to open it for him. He looked around restlessly, acting like he was a burglar. His heart was beating so hard. He’d been feeling like a nervous wreck since he got there. He lowered his head every time someone passed by, afraid someone might recognize him.

“Hey, bunny”

The man who opened the door was jumped out of shock when Sungyoon pushed the man. They stumbled inside the room, closing the door without broke the kiss. They’re having their own battle.

“I missed you, Daeyeol-hyung” said Sungyoon, circling his hand around the latter’s neck, then kissing the plump lips in front of him eagerly.

 _S_ ungyoon inhaled sharply when a hand pulled him from his previous spot, pressing him against the wall, his hands above his head. He dragged his eyes to look up at those dark orbs.

“Mmmhh…”

Sungyoon hummed as an arm wrapped around his waist, tugging him close then Daeyeol was lowering his head to seal their lips together. They drowned themselves in an open-mouthed kiss. Sungyoon closed his eyes as he enjoyed every tongues movement inside his mouth.

He might admit Daeyeol was a good kisser. He felt the air knocked out from his lungs when Daeyeol’s hand roamed around his back, sending an electric jolt to his entire body.

Daeyeol eventually pulled himself away from Sungyoon’s lips, breaking the heated kiss after nibbling the bottom lip a little. Though Sungyoon wanted to hold the elder close, his hands still placed above his head.

He breathes heavily and cheeks reddening at what had just happened. A finger wiped a trail of saliva over his mouth. It took an entire minute for Sungyoon to catch his breath.

His eyes fluttered open, watching a smile on the elder’s face.

“I want you, hyung” said Sungyoon, trying to kiss the elder again.

“That’s not nice, Sungyoon-ah” said Daeyeol, ducking his head to give the last peck, releasing the younger’s hands then ruffling Sungyoon’s hair. “You're the one who said it's just a phase”

“Hyung…”

“Why you’re coming here?” Daeyeol’s voice was rough and hoarse. He walked to the living room, followed by Sungyoon.

“Am I bothering you?” asked Sungyoon, his eyes landed on Daeyeol who shrugged.

Sungyoon almost said all of the things that bottled up in his heart when Daeyeol’s phone chirped and took his attention.

“Ignore it,” Daeyeol put the phone down on the table. “go on, Sungyoon”

The second ‘ding’ notification coming from Daeyeol’s phone ruined Sungyoon’s determination.

“You’re not going to check it?” asked Sungyoon,

“No need, I know who it is” Daeyeol answered lightly.

Sungyoon frowned. The phone chirped again for the nth times.

“Did you get yourself a lover?”

“That’s not your business, Sungyoon”

They stared at each other for a few minutes. Silence took over the situation, hanging heavily in the room. Sungyoon’s heart twitched, hurt. He couldn't breathe. It’s like the oxygen has been sucked out of the room and he’s the one who was suffering.

He didn’t know what to think and without cue his mind played images of Daeyeol wrapping his arms around Seungmin, placing butterfly kissed on his neck, his shoulder, his arms. Too intimate, too close, much too close.

In all honesty, Sungyoon wanted to snap at Daeyeol, telling the elder that Daeyeol was his. That they’re connected in some complicated relationship. Sungyoon wasn’t sure why he felt rather possessive of the elder.

“Don’t do that”

Daeyeol frowned, not quite understand.

“Do what, exactly?”

“Don’t have any relationship with anyone. **_You’re mine_** ”

***

_As Sungyoon said, it’s not a college romance._

_It supposed to be a fling._

_But…_

_He fell in love._

_***_


End file.
